


Let’s Game It Out - Planet Coaster

by Amphibious_Creature



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really have no knowledge of human anatomy, also go watch the vid this is based on i Worked hard to make this accurate to at least that, im so sorry, no beta we die, oh boy oh boy im ashamed of myself, please correct me if I’ve messed anything up too bad, so please correct my mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphibious_Creature/pseuds/Amphibious_Creature
Summary: The demise of a person just looking for a nice day away from the stress of the city. Oh what a surprise they’re in for :)
Kudos: 2





	Let’s Game It Out - Planet Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As I said in the tags, I really have very little knowledge of how the human body operates, so if you see anything wrong with what I’ve written other than the extreme improbability of this person surviving what I’ve put them through, please let me know!

You’re going to a new theme park! Your city is very busy, and you are stressed. You hope you’ll have fun and get to relax.  
When you arrive through the telepad, you realize that the entrance is guarded by flamethrowers. It’s a bit unorthodox, but they can’t really hurt you. Poor design choice, sure, but nothing to be concerned about. Right?  
You get through the flamethrowers only to find yourself in a crush of human bodies, sweaty and enclosing in on you. You can’t see ahead of you, but you hear screaming. There must be some pretty fun rides! Right? You move forward slowly, shoving your way through the mass of human bodies.  
You hear a roar behind you, along with the clicking of a roller coaster gaining speed. As you turn towards the source of the noise, you see a coaster heading straight for you. The impact is one of the most painful things you’ve ever experienced. You instinctively curl into a ball in a futile attempt to protect your vital organs. When you crash into the stone wall you cry out in shock and pain, your already broken bones fracturing even more on the impact as you ricochet between the two walls before finally landing on the cement path, tears pricking your eyes. But… the path will take you to the end, right?  
Best to keep going.  
You follow the path, and the crowd, into the pitch black of the tunnel. When you reach the floodlights, your eyes burn with the sudden light. You’re in such a hurry to get out of this torment, so preoccupied with the pain of your fractured thigh bone, that you fail to notice the three vehicles of impending doom in the path. You look up just in time to realize what’s about to happen and scream.  
When you finally come to, you realize that there are spotlights illuminating a path. Don't worry, you tell yourself, it’ll all be over soon. Right? Your newly fractured ribs seem to disagree.  
Just keep going. You’ll be fine.  
You make it into the sunshine. You blink your eyes and rub away your tears. You see a long, long, long staircase. When you reach it a sign proudly proclaims: “Only 1,372,121 steps to go!”  
As you make your way up the steps, you feel the break in your thigh bone becoming even more exacerbated. Tears roll down your face and you nearly faint from the pain. You bite your cheek and keep going.  
The stairs are over! You keep going, not minding the lack of railings on the catwalk. It’s not that bad. You can’t feel your left leg anyway, and the pain of your sprained right ankle won’t stop you now!  
It’ll all be over soon. Everything will go back to normal. Right?  
As you walk along the catwalk, you let your guard down a bit. Surely it’s over now? Right? Wrong. You’re a little ways down the catwalk when you see a giant purple cat. That may be a bit of a euphemism; what you see is a purple striped monstrosity, the stuff that will haunt your nightmares to your dying days, empty, lifeless eyes staring into your soul, weighing your heart against a feather and finding you unworthy. Looking at its soulless, evil smile, you feel unclean.  
You avoid the demon, and the log ride, but the caterpillar gets you.  
You are walking along the catwalk, and your fractured ribs are throbbing with pain. It’s only a matter of time before they break completely, at which point they will surely puncture, and you will only last for another 10 minutes or so. Your last memory will be the pain of drowning in your own blood.  
You are distracted by this pain long enough that the yellow monstrosity has long enough to push you off the catwalk. You feel your third-to-bottom left rib break, and you know that you are almost at the end.  
You hit the cool metal and are immediately pinballed into a large compartment. You curl around yourself to protect your ribs as you fall. But, maybe you can at least make it far enough to die in the comfort of your home? It can’t be that far. Right?  
You find the strength to push yourself up and stagger into one of the tubes. You hear a rumbling behind you. As you turn in horror, you realise there is blood dripping from your mouth. You don’t have long.  
When the tube explodes, you black out. You wake up to searing heat and a pain in your lungs that makes you lightheaded and weak. You try to push yourself up. There’s not really any hope, but you might as well keep going. Better to get as far as you can, right? As you get to your feet, you realise that the bone of your left leg is jutting out of your thigh. In your injured state, drooling blood and delirious from lack of proper airflow, it gives you a bit of a chuckle.  
Just a little further. Right? Either way, it’ll be over soon.  
You stumble to your feet, wincing. The steam of the lava makes your eyes burn and your skin blister. You limp your way to the wall. Every time you fall your hands get a little more blistered and bloody. Your face is red with blood and exertion, tacky from sweat and tears.  
Just hold on a little longer. It’ll all be over soon.  
You stumble along the wall, using both hands to support yourself. The wall is blisteringly hot, and your hands are peeling and bloody. You smell something burning, and realize that it is you and the other victims around you. You watch as a man with a severely bloody head falls directly into a patch of lava, and take comfort in the fact that he was likely dead when he fell.  
You finally make your way out of the hellscape and back to the beginning and immediately collapse on the ground, blood pooling around you and vision fading fast.  
It’s gonna be over soon. Don’t worry. It won’t hurt too bad.  
A kind person hoists you up and starts dragging you back out the entrance. They have the good sense to go underneath the roller coasters. The roar is deafening over your heads, and you both silently cry for the people caught in the impact.  
You’ll be okay. It won’t hurt a bit, I promise. Just sleep.  
You fight the urge to give in. Fifteen minutes are almost up. You reach the telepad. 3 minutes left. Almost there. What’s the address of the nearest hospital?  
Luckily for you, the person helping you has enough presence of mind to remember the address of the hospital and put it in the telepad.  
Just a little longer. You’ll be okay. 2 minutes left.  
In a flash of blue light, you appear in the ER of the hospital. The last thing you see are panicked nurses rushing to you and the person you’re with. 1 minute left.

Beep

Beep

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep


End file.
